Agent Hughes
by NeonGirl14
Summary: A 13 year old girl, that is a troubled teen, is being sent off to boot camp. But, little does she know that the boot camp is for possible agents. S.H.E.I.L.D. is looking for an agent ,that is good enough to become a member of the Avengers. The Avengers are shocked that a little girl like her gets picked in the top 3. But, little do they no she isn't so normal. Human? Not so much.
1. Introduction

**So, this is my first Avengers fanfic. I wanted to try it out, so thats what this is. And I know its short ,but its just the prologue. **

**Summary:**

**A 13 year old girl, that is a trouble teen, gets sent off to boot camp. But, little does she know that S.H.I.E.L.D. is looking for a new agent. Not just any agent, and agent good enough for the Avengers. **

**Prologue **

****My name is Hadlee Hughes ,I am thirteen years old, and I am a orphan. I am currently staying at Charlotte's Orphanage for Trouble Teens. I was left at St. Mary's Orphanage ,when I was two weeks old.

Ever since, I have been adopted quite a few times, all resulting to me running away. Then me be taken my the cops.

I have ran away thirty-seven times . Can you guess how many time I have been adopted ,twenty-one. The others was just a troubled me.

I have also broke into stores, and so many other things. That if I hadn't been underage when I had done them, I probably would have been in juvie my whole life and sent to boot camp earlier.

Yeah, boot camp. Stupid Officer Whitston said it would straiten me out and that is was better for me. Sure it would, note the sarcasm.

So, starting tomorow I would start boot camp. Wish me luck.

**So, tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? Like it?**

**Be AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! :) 3**


	2. Boot Camp

**Chapter 1**

**Boot Camp**

When the bus finally stopped, I jumped right out. I hate long car or should I say bus rides. A tall man who looked almost scary like came to stand in front of us.

"Everyone, in a straight line. Step forward ,when I call your name." The man said in a commander tone. Everyone now stood in a straight line and I looked around. I was the youngest here and the second youngest was a boy fourteen or fifteen ,the rest were sixteen to eighteen.

"Georgia Flatts." He said and a tough-looking girl stepped forward. "Fredrick Jameson." This went on seven more times before I heard, "Hadlee Hughes." I stepped forward. "Chase Sanderson." He said, and the fourteen year old stepped forward.

"Now, all the boys come with me and all the girls go with Sam." He said pointing to a woman who reminded me of a giant. He led the boys south and Sam led us north.

When we got to ,I guess you could say the girls prison cell, it was thin medal beds with a tiny mattress. Oh, and every one of them were a bunk bed.

"Ok, the rules are on the board right there and you will follow every one of those rules ,understand?" Sam asked.

"Yes." We all said in union.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Once she left, I looked over at the rule board.

**Rule's You Must Follow:**

**Rule #1 - Call us General Benjamin and Sergeant Sam**

**Rule #2 - Respect Your Elders**

**Rule #3 - Do What We Say When We Say**

**Rule #4 - Lights out by 9 and Lights on at 4**

**Rule #5 - No Complaining**

**Rule #6 - No Fights**

**Rule #7 - No Arguing **

**Rule #8 - Do Not Speak Fowl Language**

**Rule #9 - ****Be Ready for Hard Work**

******Rule #10 - Do Not Question Things**

******Rule #11 - No Smoking**

******Rule #12 - No Drinking**

******Rule #13 - Stay Focused**

******If any of these rules are broken you will be punished.**

******- General Benjamin and Sergeant Sam**

Oh, joy more rules. I walked over to a bunk that hadn't been touched yet and took the top. I sat my duffel down and let exhaustion take over me.

**|The Next Morning|  
**

I woke up to, "Rise and shine, you have five minutes to get to the training ground." General Benjamin said on the microphone.

I grumbled and slowly got out of what they call beds. I quickly changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top.

I followed a girl, since I had no clue where the training ground was. When we got there my eyes grew wide with shock. There was hundreds of different obstacles and so many other things ,that I knew my petite little figure wouldn't be able to do.

"You will see that the obstacles are numbered ,you will obviously start with number one and so on. Sergeant Sam and I will take notes on how well and how bad you do them. Now, go!" General Benjamin said in commander mode.

I looked around and saw that the first obstacle ,well it wasn't really an obstacle, it was ten feet high set of monkey bars. That thankfully, had nets under it.

I was the first one to see it and ran right to it. I looked at it and thought this might be easy. I mean I have climbed monkey bars thousands of times.

I climbed up the ladder and slowly put my hands on the bars. I held firmly on to bars and my heart dropped as I let my feet dangle in the air.

I started to go forward and I was doing good. Until, I only had two bars left, I was reaching for the next bar, and my hand slipped. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I thought over and over. Then thankfully the net caught me.

I hopped off the net and looked around and then ran to the second obstacle. Again, it wasn't really an obstacle ,it was ropes that were swinging and you had to go from one to the other.

The first rope wasn't swinging ,I climbed up high enough on it where I could try to jump from rope to rope. I jumped to the second rope ,struggling to stay on it.

Once I was back on it, I jumped to the third rope, almost slipping ,but managed to stay on.

_Thump. _I looked behind me and saw a girl maybe about sixteen on the ground. I smiled to myself and turned back around. Ok, next rope I took a deep breath and jumped.

I grabbed onto it ,but it was swinging to violently ,causing me to fall. I landed on the ground ,but quickly got back up.

I ran over to the third obstacle ,it was a giant maze. I looked at the board beside it, it read:

**Obstacle #3** - **Maze Runner**

**Instructions:**

**You will run through the maze as fast as you can trying to find the exit. You will push the GO button and it will start your timer ,when you get to the end you will push the STOP button. Then, you will wait for farther instructions. **

It, sounded easy enough ,but I knew it wouldn't be. I pushed go and ran inside. I started running and turning different ways not paying attention to where I was going, until I reached a wall. I started running and running this went on for what felt like forever.

Then I saw the exit ,I sighed in relief and exhaustion and ran through and pushed stop.

"25 minute and 37 seconds. You'll have to be quicker than that." I spun around to see General Benjamin. "Wait over there for the rest of them to finish." I walked over to a giant lined and waited.

It took at least two hours before everyone had finished.

"Ok, now every one of you will be competing against each other. First, all of you will race to see who is fastest. If you are not in the top three, you will be out here running four miles." General Benjamin said as we all groaned. "On, three." I got ready, I have to be in the top three. "One..Two...Three!"

I took off sprinting faster than I thought was possible. I wasn't looking at anybody around me just the finish line. When I crossed, I fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Second!" Sergeant Sam yelled. "And third!" I didn't know which I was, I was just happy that I was in the top three.

"Are you okay?" I heard a girl ask. I looked up and noticed she was offering me her hand, I grabbed it and she helped me up.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

"Not a problem. I'm Nichole, whats your name?" She asked.

"Hadlee." I responded.

"In 1st place Nichole Carver, in 2nd Hadlee Hughes, in 3rd Trey Young." Sergeant Sam said. "Next, is rock wall climbing. The same goes as racing, top three is good ,the rest has to come tonight."

I got ready to start climbing.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. Hate it? Love it? Like it?**

**Be AWESOME and not a TURD and REVIEW! :) **


	3. Cold Blood

** A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, I was camping some of the time and couldn't update. ****I only own the characters I have used so far and the plot. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Lunch time!" General Benjamin yelled. Thank, god. I have been here almost two weeks and I think I just might die. I jogged over to the cafeteria and got in line.

The diet here was worse than the work. We get a nasty protein shake for breakfast, boiled eggs and a salad with no dressing for lunch, and baked chicken with green vegetables for dinner.

I walked over to the table and set with my friends. There was Makayla a sixteen year old blond who talked constantly, Nichole a seventeen brown-headed girl who is nice and athletic, Trey a sixteen blond-headed boy who is super competitive, and Joshua a fifteen year old boy who is super shy.

"So, what do you have to come and do tonight ,so far? I have to do everything that we have done so far, like always." Makayla said with a sigh.

"I have to rock climb, football, soccer, and throw disks." I said.

"Lucky." Makayla whined.

"I just have to do soccer and the jumping one." Nichole said.

"Double lucky." Makayla said ,still whining.

"I have to do everyone except baseball and running." Trey said.

"I have to do rock climbing, football, baseball, throwing disks, and climbing ropes." Joshua said.

"Ya'll are mean." Makayla said in her southern accent.

"Everyone head to the gym." General called.

"Race you." Nichole said to me.

"Why not." I said ,as I took of running. It was a tie, see Nichole and I have been having a competition of who's the fastest lately.

"Get in your spots." General commanded. We all hurried to our spots. "Jumping jacks, Go!" 1...2...3...continuing to...11. "Stop! Push-ups ,GO!" 1...2...3...4...5- " Stop! Sit-ups ,GO!" 1...2..3..continuing to...13. "Stop! Front and back, side to side, GO!" Front, back, side, side. "Stop! Find a sparring partner!" He yelled.

I ran over to Nichole and asked, "Will you be my sparring partner?"

"Of course." She said, in a duh tone. We walked over to a mat and got in positions.

_Punch. Duck. Kick. Spin. Duck. Punch. Flip. Punch. Kick. Kick. Jump up, kick. _I almost screamed when Nichole pulled me to the ground with her. She pounced and pinned me ,before I could get chance to get up.

"Give." She said.

"Nope." I said, trying to break free.

After five minutes of struggling I said," I give." She hopped off me.

"Nichole wins!" Sergeant Sam yelled. She held out my hand to her and she helped me up.

"Stop what all of you are doing. Everyone of you needs to head to the infirmary ,so the nurse can check each of you out." General said. Check us out?

"Sir?" Nichole asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you mean check us out?"

"She's going to ask you a couple of questions and take a little of your blood." Blood?! I defiantly do not like this idea.

"Whats wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost." Nichole whispered.

"I don't like the idea of them taking my blood." I whispered back.

"It will just be a small needle ,nothing to worry about."

"GO!" General yelled. Nichole grabbed my hand and practically pulled me the whole way there.

"I never thought I would see the day, that you were scared." Nichole teased.

"I'm not scared." I snapped.

"Oh, really?" She said, raising her eyebrows. "Then come on, there's two open stations over there." I looked over to where she was pointing and started to walk towards them. Oh, god.

"Sit down, right there." A nurse said ,pointing to a bed. I sat down on the bed with butterflies in my stomach. "Name?"

"Hadlee Hughes." I said.

"Age?"

"13."

"Birthdate?"

"September 12, 1999."

"That would make you twelve not thirteen."

"Well, I don't know my real birth date."

"Everyone knows their birth date."

"I don't, it was just recorded on that day." I said annoyed. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Hair color is blond. Eye color is green. Height?"

"I don't know."

"Ok, come over here and stand still." I jumped down and moved over to the scale type thing. She moved around this square back and forth. "4 foot, 12 inches. Weight is 85 pounds." She mumbled scribbling on her clip board.

"You need to eat way more than you do now. After, we finish with all of you children, I will talk to General Benjamin about it." She said, and wrote on her clip board some more. Then came the part I had been dreading. "Now, I will need to take your blood."

"Sit back where you were before." I walked back over to the bed and sat back down. She walked over to me and grabbed my arm. She wrapped something on my forearm and tied it tight.

She got a needle! Then the tube and a little bag. She then put the needle in my arm and I sighed ,as I realized it wasn't as scary as I thought it was going to be. Once she was done ,she held my bag in one hand and had this confused look on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just that your blood...it's...cold."

"Is that not normal?"

"No, it is suppose to be to warm. Only reptiles have cold blood."

"Okkkkk. Can I go now?"

"Yeah." She said shaking her head. "It's probably just the temperature of my hand. Sorry if I worried you."

**10 minutes later...**

I laid down in my bed. General had told us to go back to our dorms since we had our blood taken, that we needed rest. I heard the nurses, General, and Sergeant over talking.

They said something about sending the blood to shield. What's shield? I thought a shield was was something a knight used as a defensive weapon. But, apparently it's a place.

I wonder what it is. Or where it is. Those were my last two thoughts as I fell into the darkness.

_Dream:_

_You know when you dream something that is like a memory ,but you have no memory of it? Well, that's what was happening to me now. The scene was set in a living room._

_There was a man with dark brown hair and green eyes and a woman with long blond hair ,like mine, and blue eyes. The woman was holding a baby in her arms, wrapped in a pink bundle. _

_Thump. Thump. It was coming from the front door. The man stood up and peaked through the window. _

_"Take the baby upstairs, hide her." The man mouthed. The woman looked down at the baby panically and silently ran up the stairs. Thump. Thump._

_"Open up, Carver, we know you're in there." A male voice said. The man stepped back and reached under the couch. He stood back us, with two swords in both of his hands. _

_Bang. Bang. The person was beating on the door now. The door broke down to reveal- _

_End of Dream._

I woke up gasping for breath.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think?** **Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**Be AWESOME and not a TURN and REVIEW! :)**

**~NeonGirl14~**


	4. Special?

** A/N: ****I only own some of the people and the plot. I DO NOT OWN FURY OR THE AVENGERS! :) I'm not going to skip time with every chapter ,this is probably the last chapter I will skip time on, maybe one or two more. I'm not sure. Then after that the story will take up from where it left off at. Thanks for the reviews, followers, and favorites.**

**Ok, I am way to sleepy to check over this ,so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**A month later... **

Not much has changed, other than I don't have to do training repeats and I have been having these horrible nightmares. Every dream always ends with me dying a different way then the last.

I have been questioning things more lately. Like, when will I die? How will I die? Are my dreams some kind of sign ,for something? Why am I even here, at this boot camp? So, many questions unanswered.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _Three bells. Which represents time for training. Training isn't so bad now, it seems, easier. I stood up and changed into my all to familiar training clothes. After, I was done changing, I jogged down to the training area.

"Ok, solders." General said. "We have a guest here today, to watch how well all of you do. My boss Fury." General said, introducing a man with dark skin and an eyes patch.

"I will be watching your every move, so I suggest you do better than your best." Fury said.

"Understand?" General asked.

"Sir, yes ,sir." We all said at the same time.

"Then, go!" General yelled. We all ran to the first obstacle. The first seven obstacles were easy. It was the eight obstacle, I was worried about. It was something simple to most people ,but I could not climb ropes.

I know silly right? But, I couldn't climb ropes at all. When it was my turn , I slowly stepped up to the rope and started to climb. Just a few more feet. And...there! I rang the bell and slid down.

I actually made it! I DID IT! General nodded at me ,slightly smiling. The other obstacles after that was a blur.

"Now, Fury will call three names. The three names that are called will wait here and the others will go back to your bunks and pack your stuff." ,General said.

"Nichole Carver, Trey Young, and Hadlee Hughes!" ,Fury said.

"WHAT?!" ,Derek screamed. Derek was a seventeen year old _boy, _that was stronger, taller, and more athletic than any man that has worked out daily for his whole life. "You will let that petite little thing, the geek, and that wiedo go ,but not me."

"He better be talking about someone else ,because if he is talking about you I am going to kick his-" ,Nichole started.

"-Hey." ,I muttered. "You don't think I could?"

"Pleeaasssseee." ,She said sarcastically, "I know you can. But, no one here does, save all your kick ase for later on, when everyone is least expecting it."

I smiled up at her and said ,"Thanks."

"Now, it's getting to the good part, back to the big showdown, hopefully not down in hoedown. Than there would be an whole other argument." ,Nichole said. I resisted the urge to laugh and payed back attention to the argument.

"WHY NOT ME?! I AM STRONGER, FASTER, I AM EVERYTHING MORE THAN THEY ARE!" ,Derek yelled.

"But, I was not looking for all those qualities. The more athletic you are does not always matter." ,Fury said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT DO-" ,Derek started.

"-You did not get picked. Now, we three need to hurry." ,Fury said.

"What?!" ,Derek exclaimed again.

"Not this again." ,General muttered. "Derek, I need to have a word with you in my office. The rest of you may leave."

Fury not waiting to see what happened, spun on his heel and motioned for us to follow him. The three of us were pratically running just to keep up with his 'regular' walk.

"Your bags are already on the plane. We will have a meeting over dinner, understand?" ,Fury said.

"Sir, yes, sir." ,The three of us said in unison.

"Good." ,Fury said.

**A very long hour later...**

I sat down at the table. Well this was going to be an awkward dinner. Silence, is all you could here. Fury stepped into the room and took a seat at the end of the table.

"I am sure you all have many questions." ,Fury started. I normally would have been sarcastic than ,but Boot Camp has taught me you do not need to smart off to people like him.

"I want you all to know why you were all sent to the boot camp in the first place. I ordered Benjamin to find teenagers, that didn't have homes to go to. Which sounds preety awful, but it is the truth. Then I ordered him to test every one of us on your physical and mental strengths. You were sent to Boot Camp to become agents. I am an agent. You will each be sent on three missions to see who is the best. When, I find out who is the best you will join a program called S.H.I.E.L.D." ,Fury said. Wow. And I knew I over heard them talking about shield. It all makes since now.

"But, why did you pick me, instead of Derek? He did have a point, he is stronger, faster, and bigger than me." ,I said.

"I picked you three for a reason. He said you were smaller, Nichole was wierder, and Trey is a geek. Those might all be true, they might not be. But, it doesn't matter, what matters is what makes you into who you are. Everyone of you are special in your own way. The reason I picked you were, General, he paid extra attention to everyone of you. He picked you three of week three and I just had to confirm it. So, today at first I couldn't even believe out of everyone you were three he thought you would be best. I picked you ,because I think you would do the right thing, when the right time comes." ,Fury said. "Any more questions?"

"Yes, alot." ,Nichole and Trey said.

"Umm..if you will excuse me. I am good on the questons and extremely exhausted and would love to go to sleep." ,I said.

"Of course, I know you have had a very rough day." ,Fury said.

"Thank you." ,I muttered turning away. I walked through the gigantic plane and into my room. I collapsed down on my by bed and fell into the darkness before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think?** **Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**Be AWESOME and not a TURN and REVIEW! :)**

**~NeonGirl14~**


	5. Mission 1 Part 1

**I do not own Fury or The Avengers.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Now!" ,The pilot yelled. Nichole, Trey, and I jumped out of the plane, letting our parachutes out when we got approximetley thirty-five feet off the ground. When we landed we all started to sprint towards the prison wall ,hiding behind something near by ,when the lights shined down on us.

"Ok, everyone knows what sector they go to, correct? We can not afford for you three to screw up this mission." ,Fury said for the twelveth time. Literally.

"Yes, we all know know what sector we go to." ,Trey answered into the ear piece, sighing. The three of us had a ear piece that connected us to Fury and each other.

I ran to the North Wall ,pressing my body against the concreted brick. I looked around just now taking notice on how dark it was.

"In positions?" ,Nichole whispered into the mic.

"In position." ,I whispered back.

"In position." ,Trey whispered. I waited until the light was on the other side of the tower and threw the rope with a hook on the end over the wall, successfully hooking onto the wall.

I tugged on it a couple of times, making sure it wouldn't come lose. I put my feet on the wall and started to climb up, all of my fears forgotten, paying attention to the task at hand.

I was up the forty- seven feet tower within in four minutes. Once again, waiting for the light to pass again. I threw my leg over the wall, unhooked the hook, and hooked it on the other side of the wall.

I slowly slid down the rope, getting down to the ground within seconds. I ran over to the tower and silently and carefully climbed up the ladder.

_Just two more steps, _I thought to myself as I put my hand on the top bar. I pulled myself up and looked at the short distance standing between me and the guard.

I hope I never come to Mozambique again, a country where Portuguese is an official language. Lucky for me, I already know Portuguese. The only one who doesn't is Trey.

"Ei, douchebag." ,I said in Portuguese. The man spun around startled, ready to push an emergency button. He looked at me and started laughing. "Acha que algo é engraçado?" **(First part: Hey, douchebag. Second Part: Think something is funny?)**

"Eu...não...posso...acreditar...Fúria...enviou...uma..menina...para...fazer..o...seu...trabalho...ty...dir." ,The man said in between laughs. I starred at him for a moment, while he was still laughing, than I jumped up and kicked him right in the throat, knocking him out instantly. **(It means: I cant believe Fury sent a little girl to do his dirty work.)**

"Little girl, my butt." ,I muttered stepping over him and putting my hands on the bars to turn the light. I pointed it towards the South Tower, where Trey should be ready.

"Got him." ,Trey muttered a couple of seconds later.

"Got it." ,I said back, shining the light in the direction of the East Tower ,where Nichole should be.

"Bom para ir." ,Nichole said through the ear piece. **(Means: Good to go.) **

"I really wish you would speak English, you know I can't understand a word in Portuguese." ,Trey said.

"That's the point." ,Nichole said in a obvious tone.

"Argue later, the mission is now." ,Fury said irritated.

"That was what I was trying to tell them." ,I muttered to myself. I put the light on the tower a few thousand feet in front of me and looked back down at the guard. He was knocked out cold, looks like the kickboxing lesson did come in handy.

I reached into the guard pockets and started to pull out random stuff, so I could find what I was looking for. I grabbed a flashlight, matches, his walkie talkie, his knife, gun, and _idea card._

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a tiny little container. I picked up the mans chubby finger, pressed onto the stamp, and then on the blank tiny sheet of paper. I carefully put it back into my pocket and started my journey back down the ladder.

Once I reached the bottom, I hid behind a bush and watched the guard go around and around, until I figured out their pattern. There was thirty- two guards all together ,outside.

Most of them stayed closer to where Nichole and Trey were. Nine of them was more over in my area. I waited until guard number three was at the other end and guard number seven decided it was a good idea to have a conversation with guard number six.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, you can do this. I sprinted forward running across the gigantic dirt field and jumped behind a rock, big enough to cover me, just as guard number twelve looked slowly around the field.

"Calvino, verificar as pessoas que guardam as torres, eles não mudaram suas luzes em quando." ,Guard number two said to three. **(Means: Calvin, check on the people guarding the towers, they haven't moved their lights in a while. )**

Guard number three nodded and headed towards the west tower. That's where Nichole should be now. I looked around at the other guards and saw someone starting to walk in the building while pushing a cart.

This is my only chance. I jumped up from my hiding place and ran. Nobody has seen me yet, thank God. When the person pushing the cart looked behind them, I jumped straight into a pile of -luckily- clean laundry.

I hid under the pile of clothes and sheets. Then the cart started to go forward again and I heard the sound of a door slamming shut.

I was in.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think?** **Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**Be AWESOME and not a TURN and REVIEW! :)**

**~NeonGirl14~**


	6. Mission 1 Part 2

**I do not own Fury or The Avengers.**

**Just so you know the more reviews I get ,the faster I update. :) Oh, and Happy a Day Late Thanksgiving. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_Swoosh. _A set of double doors being opened. I peeked out of the blanket and saw I was no where close where I was suppose to be. I made a snap move and jumped up in the air, still in the_ moving _laundry basket. The laundry mans eyes grew big.

"Eu dei a ela!" ,The man screamed pointing at me. **(Means: I got her!) **The man grabbed my arm and flipped me out of the basket. I felt my breath knock out of my lungs ,as I was slammed into the floor. I then felt something sharp press into my arm.

"AHHHHH!" ,I screamed as he twisted my arm and dislocated my shoulder, in the process. I kicked him in the face and jumped to my feet. That's when the alarm started. I could hear the Portuguese yelling and coming, I spun on my feet and ran.

I ran and ran ,until I couldn't feel my feet anymore. I ran inside a janitors closet and locked the door. I slid down to the floor and pressed my fingers to my shoulder, sucking in a deep breath.

I put my hands on my shoulder and pushed in back in place. I think I screamed, I'm not sure. I started to get up ,but then everything started moving. I heard shouts and footsteps, but I was to busy trying to keep my balance.

There were bangs on the door, I tried to reach for my knife or gun. But, everything was fuzzy. That's when I remember the guard that had dislocated my shoulder, had put something sharp into my skin.

The door bust open and a bunch of people ran at me, than everything went black.

* * *

_Silence. Darkness. That's all there was. No sound, no light. I strained to even here anything, nothing. I stepped forward, nothing happened. I stepped forward again, still nothing._

_I stepped forward and forward, feeling for a wall. Something was watching me, I could sense it. I don't know how ,but I could sense something watching me. I spun around, but it was still darkness._

_I couldn't see anything. Everything was still silent. I closed my eyes tight and knew that whatever was watching me was coming closer. My eyes snapped open, I could see._

_It was like looking through night vision goggles. I was in a room, with nothing there, walls that were at hundreds of yards away. But, I knew something was there. Something or someone, I was missing._

_Where was it? I turned and looked, I sucked in a deep breath. It was behind me, I spun around ,but it was to late. Whatever it was stabbed me in the heart. I fell to the ground ,gasping for breath._

_I looked up and it was me._

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I screamed. Well, more like a muffled scream. The Portuguese had put something over my mouth and ropes tying my hands and legs together.

I looked around and as far as I could tell, I was in some kind of laboratory, strapped to a chair. Wait, a minute. This is-

"A menina está acordada." ,A male said from behind me. I translated in my head: The girl is awake. Well, obviously, I mean it isn't like I am moving around or anything.

Seven males came to stand in front of me; two were guards, one was a man in an expensive suit, and the others were in science coats.

"Quem é você?" ,The man in the business suit asked. One of the guards took off the thing that was over my mouth so I could speak. **(Who are you?)**

"Quem é você?" ,I asked back.**  
**

"Não brinque comigo ,menina." ,The Man said. "Eu perguntei primeiro, agora responder à pergunta." **(Don't play games with me ,girl.) (I asked you first now answer the question.) **

"Tudo bem, você quer saber quem eu sou." ,I said, "Eu sou...uma pessoa." **(Fine, you want to know who I am.) (I am...a person.)** I didn't even feel the sting when the man slapped me across the face.

"Você acha que é tão bonito." ,The man said with disgust. **(You think you're so cute.) **

"Sim, eu quero, na verdade." ,I said back. **(Yes, I do, actually) **The man started to open his mouth ,but I beat him to it.

"Eu gostaria muito de ficar no bate-papo, mas eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer, como roubar algo de você." ,I said jumping up out of the chair and kicked both guns out of the guards hands. **(I would love to stay in chat ,but I have better things to do, like steal something from you) **

Did that just rhyme? Oh, well. I flipped one guard over onto his back and pressed my foot against the left side of his neck, paralyzing him. I spun, jumped, and kicked the other guard square in the chest.

Two scientist came at me. I turned around and jumped up on a counter, running along it. I ran up against the wall and pulled a large medal pipe, to use as a weapon. I jumped off the counter. I hit one scientist with the pipe and kicked the other one.

"Você não vai voltar para cima se você sabe o que é bom para você." ,I said to the scientist on the ground.** (You won't get back up if you know whats good for you.) **

Four down, three to go. The other two scientist ,plus more soon surrounded me. Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. My brain felt like little levers were turning, switching me to assassin mode.

All the scientists were now on the ground and before I could process anything else. I was down on my knees ,with a gun to my head. It was the man in the business suit and he was going on and on about something called ,Sunsui.

Wait, why did that name sound so familiar? It doesn't matter, I have to get out of here, and get the information. In one fluid motion, I spun around, and knocked the gun out of his hands.

This was taking to long and I knew it. Hopefully Trey and Nichole got the information. No, that wouldn't work, I am the only one that knows how to get through the system, without it going on lock down.

Those were my thoughts as I fought the Business Man. Like they had hear my thoughts ,Trey and Nichole burst through the door.

"Go, we got him!" ,Trey yelled. I turned around and ran through the laboratory. I ran up to a closed off room and pressed the fingerprint against the device.

"Acesso negado." ,The device said. **(Access Denied) **I looked around, there has to be something. Maybe- No, that's just stupid. But, everyone has to try something. I pressed my finger against the device.

"Acesso concedido." ,The device said. **(Access Granted) **I don't know what was going on ,but I had to get the information and fast. I walked inside and looked around.

I ran up to a large computer screen with a keyboard below it. I plopped down in the chair and started typing like a mad person on the keyboard. When I got all the information I needed, I pushed send.

It didn't even take a full minute before it had all sent. I quickly wiped the hardrive. That's when I heard it, a ticking type noise. That sounded vaguely familiar. I got up and walked over to the ticking noise.

It was coming from inside one of the computer desks. I slowly opened the drawer and took off running. It was a bomb that only had 1:20 left. I reached up to see if the ear piece was still there, crossing my fingers. I smiled and pressed the button.

"A bomb is in the building, it has less than a minute left. Get out, now." ,I said. I cut it off. I stopped and everything before me was now different. It was like a map out of the building.

To get out of here I needed to keep on going straight ,until I got to a medal door. Then take three rights and a left. Keep on going straight, until I see the exit. Sounds simple enough.

I started running again, following the directions. Ignoring how much this scared me. Ignoring the fact that I was a freak. I would deal with that later, right now I had to get out of here and hope they did to.

Before I knew it, I could already see the exit door. I threw open the exit door and ran out.

Just as the building exploded.

* * *

**So, tell me what you think?** **Love it? Hate it? Like it?**

**Be AWESOME and not a TURN and REVIEW! :)**

**~NeonGirl14~**


	7. New Team

**Just, so all of you know my computer is messed up and I am currently using someone elses. So, it might be a while before I get to update again. And I am sorry for any spelling mistakes or anything like that, I have to leave like right now and I don't have time to check over it so yeah.  
**

**Chapter 6**

I groaned and rolled over onto my side. Then instantly regretted it, my ribs felt like someone had gotten a pair of pliers and yanked on it for a while ,than got a hammer and started beating on it.

I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times and let my eyes adjust to the light. Great, i'm in a frikan hospital. I yanked out on the cords that were in my arms and legs.

Just ,because I was in an explosion does not mean you have to hook me up to every machine there is, geez. I looked at the door and saw it was a code opening door.

It might have worked out for me. If the code pad hadn't been on the other side of the door. Well, this day just keeps getting better and better. I got up off the bed and walked over to the drawers.

I opened up the top drawer and sighed in relief. Because, I'm in a frikan nightgown. A frikan nightgown for crying out loud. I walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into light skinny jeans and a white spaghetti strap tank top.

"You're not suppose to be out of bed." ,Fury said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, well I might not have ,but I was hooked up to every flippin machine you had, so." ,I said sarcastically.

"That's, because it has only been a day since the explosion and you are already up. It takes a normal person, two weeks if their lucky." ,Fury said.

"I think we all know I am not normal. It isn't that big of a shocker." ,I said on the verge of shouting. Fury stood there for a moment starring at me.

"Ok." ,Fury said slowly, "I want you to meet your new team."

"New team?! Why am I getting a new team? I thought-" ,I started.

"I have seen all I have needed on that one mission and I pick you, to go to the new team." ,Fury said.

"What about Nichole and Trey?" ,I asked.

"They will become agents ,just not as high up as you will be." ,Fury said motioning for me to go out the now open door. I walked out into the hallway and followed Fury as we walked around and around.

"So, whats the security code anyways?" ,I asked casually. Fury stopped and looked back at me.

"Nice try." ,Fury said and started walking again. Not to long after that we walked up to a medal door. Fury put his fingers up to the keypad and typed in a code. He typed it in fast ,but I was able to catch it.

59087690. Well, that's a long code. How does someone that old remember that? We walked into the room and I saw Red suit man, black suit woman, arrowhead, America, Hammer, and Scientist.

And to top it all off they were all arguing. Fury was trying to say something, but they just yelled louder. And I bet Fury thought I was going to be to immature?

Well, there's only one way to stop this problem. I sucked in a breath and screamed bloody murder. Upside, everyone stopped. Downside, everyone was now starring at me.

"Uh, Fury wanted to tell you something." ,I said pointing at Fury.

"This is your new teammate." ,Fury said.

"New teammate." ,Red Suit said dramatically spitting out his drink.

"Yes, new teammate. This is Hadlee." ,Fury said motioning to me, "And this is Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rodgers , Thor, and Bruce."

**2 hours later...**

I laid down in my new bed at Stark tower. Tony made a big deal about where I can go, where I can't, what I can touch, what I can't. All my new team members welcomed me.

When, I first got here Tony's girlfriend ,Pepper, was so excited. She scheduled us a shopping appointment tomorrow. Yahhh, note the sarcasm. Somehow Natasha got caught up in this to.

I just met her ,but I can tell she is about excited about this as I am. Which I do not do shopping. It is way to crowded and your always having to try stuff on. The only reason I have shopped before cause this one couple that tried to adopt me decided to take me on a shopping spree.

Bet you can imagine how well that worked out. If you can't, I'll give you a little insight. It included a fire and stuff everywhere. So, yeah. Hopefully tomorrow won't turn out like that.

Also, I'm not to excited about there being a scientist/ doctor person. I'm not to sure why I have been acting the way I am. But, I definitely don't want him finding out about it.

Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm so sleepy ,but I'm trying to think about things so I don't fall asleep. Because, if I do who knows what i'll dream about and then there's waking up to go on the shopping spree.

I'm hoping I can talk Pepper into getting all the stuff I need online. That was my last thought as I drifted off to sleep.

_I stood up off the ground and dusted the dirt off me. Wait a minute. Dirt? I looked around I was in the forest. You know how in most books, how they say their in a deep, dark, scary forest. And you think well I wonder where that smart idea came from._

_Just so you know that was sarcasm. But, anyways you know what I'm talking about? How it sounds so cheesy and all. Well, now I understand what the books met. How it feels like someone is watching you.  
_

_But, when you turn around nothings there. I slowly turned and this time there was something there. It was a person in a cloak, walking towards me. I turned around to run ,but there was one there to.  
_

_I looked around and around, they were all there. Coming towards me. They were so close.  
_


	8. Kia

**Ok, got a couple things to say or write. Anyways I know it's short ,but I wanna leave it off where I have it. I hope I can update again soon ,but I'm not making any promises. Also, this is kind of a boring chapter , but I wanted everyone to know that she has friends not just the people from boot camp. I haven't updated in a while because my . computer is broken so I'm using another electrical device and its harder to use , so yeah. And considering I staged up to 3 writing this I ain't checking over it. I think that's all.**

**Oh, one last thing don't forget to review it helps to motivate me and helps for my creative juices to flow**

**Chapter 7**

I woke up gasping for breath. My room was pitch black ,but it didn't exactly bother me considering I could always see in the dark.I slowly got out of my new bed and walked towards the bathroom.

I turned the cold water on and drenched my face in it. I hate nightmares, but it wasn't really anything new. Considering I've had them for a while now,but they never get better.

I sighed and knew for a fact that there was no way I was going back to sleep. I walked back into my room and grabbed my cell. I dialed an all to familiar number.

"Hello?" ,She answered on the final ring.

"Hey."

"Something wrong?"

"Just the usual nightmares. Anyways can we meet somewhere?"

"Sure. But, are your guardian people going to let you come?"

"At this unholy hour? Uh,no."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to speak out of course."

"Just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah. Well, meet you at usual place in 10, k?"

"See you then."

"K, by."

"By." ,I said hanging up the phone. I changed into a pair of jeans didn't bother with my shirt , just threw a hoodie on over it, and a pair of boots.

I put pillows under the blankets to make it appear like someone was lying there. I grabbed my phone and a knife I've had since I was seven. I might have sort of shopliffted it.

I crept out of my room making sure to be silent. When I got into the elevator something acurred to me.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes?"

"Um..could you not tell anyone that I left. Like if they ask tell them I'm asleep and to not disturb me, pleeasee."

"Will you be in harm's way?"

"No."

"Then I shall keep your secret."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure." The elevator doors opened and I basically just started running. I welcomed the fresh air and continued to run through the streets and down alley ways.

I reached my destination in twenty minutes. Kia looked back at me and smiled.

"I've missed you, girl." ,Kia said coming over to hug me,"What took you so long?"

"I ran all the way here." ,I said hugging her back," I've really missed you to."

"So did boot camp straighting you up any?" ,Kia joked. She had no idea," Well I guess not if you''re still sneaking out at 3 o' clock in the morning."

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What? You know you can tell me anything."

"I know. Come on I'll tell you as we walk." We started walking down the long walk way that we had snuck out to since we were, well, smart enough to sneak out without getting caught.

"Sooo?"

"If I told you something big just really crazy, would you still be my friend?" ,I asked seriously.

"Woah, woah, stop." ,Kia said stopping me,"We have been friends since we could talk. We are best friends and will always be best friends. You're my short hot tempered blond best friend and I'm your hot talkative dark haired best friend. That will never change you got me?"

"Yeah, I got you. It's just ,ok, well, to explain this I have to start at boot camp. When I got off the bus it was very noticeable that I was the youngest there. So basically we went to our bunks. The next day we trained which was really tough. You had ceartian goals and if you didn't reach them you had to work extra hard that night. There was disgusting food, worse than Georgia's, which is saying something. Anyways after a month or so he picked three people. Later, I found out that they were really searching for agents Like secret agents that go on mission's and stuff. I trained some more for a while and then went on my first mission. It was absolutely crazy. Anyhow, I somehow did thing that aren't normal. And I don't think I'm...fully human." ,I said frightened at what Kia would think.

"That is totally and completely...Awesome!" ,Kia said hugging me.

"Your being serious right now?"

"Dead serious." After that we just talked for a while and finally said our goodbyes. I looked at the time. oh, crap. If they found I was gone I am definitely dead.

**So, don't forget to review before you leave. Tell me whatcha you think. This is coming from someone that is very blunt. So don't be afraid to tell me if you don't like it just don't be cruel. Thanks.**

**- Neon**


	9. Tranqulized and Power

**I am so sorry I didn't update. School is still hectic. Almost every weekend I have a friend over so we can write on a script for a homemade tv show we're making. Then the other friend doesn't like what someone else wrote so we have to rewrite it. Ugg... Anyways I wanted to thank everyone that reviewed it always makes my day.**

**So, I decided to switch between POVs. Umm...yeah ill let you get to the reading now.**

**Charter 8**

**Kia's POV**

I smiled and waved by to Hadlee. I don't think she is remembering yet which will be bad if her powers are already surfacing again. I've grown up with her my whole life and I know her, even without her memory.

At least she wasn't like the others and got their whole mind wiped, but she was to important. To them. I hope she remembers soon, because if not her brain will go on overload when her full power takes its place again.

I was hoping she could just live her life without getting mixed back into this. But, than again I am talking about Raven here. She never knows how to leave well enough alone.

But, this time I don't think it was her fault, I'm pretty sure it was being around Savannah aka Nichole. I mean why would she even be stupid enough to pull such a stunt like that?

We all agreed I would be the only one to have contact with her. I sighed in frustration I think it runs in their family or something. Nichole being Hadlee/Raven 's older sister and all.

I stopped my inner rant ,when I felt someone gaze on me. They shouldn't even be able to see me unless... Crap! How could I be so stupid?!

I took off running as fast as possible for me. I heard it before I felt it. It sounded like a canon like all guns do. The bullet went into my side just grazing me as I jumped to the side.

But, it was enough to knock me off my feet. I was only on the ground for a split second ,but it was enough time for one of their hounds to latch onto me and sink a tranquilizer into my skin.

Just before I welcomed the blackness, I heard an all to familiar voice whisper, "She's next."

* * *

**Hadlee's POV**

I groaned and leaned my head against the cool medal of the elevator doors. I'm so dead, I already know it. Their awake and not to happy. Thanks to JARVIS I got a heads up.

The elevator doors opened causing me tho almost fall on my face.

"Where have you been?" ,Bruce said clearly agitated. Not enough to Hulk out...yet.

"I went for a walk.",I said. Technically I want lying ,cause I was walking for some of the time.

"Really? Because JARVIS said you wouldn't tell him."

"I prefer to be mysterious."

"Next time just tell someone, Sweetie. We were nervous." ,Pepper said joining into the conversation.

"Mr. Stark." ,JARVIS said.

"Yes."

"Fury said that you all to be ready in ten minutes. A hellicarrier will be there to pick you you for the next mission."

An hour later, we all abborded the hellicarrier and sat down in a conference room.

"What's so important about this mission that we had to go now?" ,Tony whined. I look at Fury and saw his mouth moving ,but no sound came out.

At first I thought he was playing some kind of joke. But, when I looked at everyone else there was no sound coming out if their mouths. I couldn't hear anything.

My head started pounding. It didn't feel like a normal head acke it felt like someone was pounding a hammer inside my head. I started to open my mouth ,but I felt something slide out.

I put my hand up to my mouth and when I pulled it back it was covered in blood. That's when I felt the same liquid pour out of my nose, eyes and ears.

I couldn't move my head ,but I don't see how anybody couldn't see whatever the heck that was happening was happening. I barley felt it when I slid from my chair to the floor.

My body started to feel like someone was pickling me with a tiny thousand needles. That's when body started to heat up like it was on fire.

Some time during that everyone had surrounded me. Thor tried to touch me ,but then jerked it back as if I head burnt him. Everybody was yelling, well at least that's what they looked like they were doing.

I felt my body start to convulse with spasms. Then when I thought it couldn't get any worse. I felt like, I don't even know how to describe it the pain was so intense I'm surprised I didn't black out.

I have never felt this much pain never not even when Betrix...wait who's?! Then my vision started to fade and fade. I was still conscience ,but I was blind now to.

* * *

**Bruce's POV**

Fury had just told us that there was no mission it was just tho get us here for a meeting. I heard a thump and looked over in Hadlee's direction.

Everybody rushed to the side she had set on. My breath caught in my throat. There was blood coming out if her eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

That wasn't the most shocking thing. Her eyes were this unnatural green with gold and her body was glowing (literally) with the same gold.

Thor reached over to touch her and jerked his hand back before it even got close to her skin. Everybody including me was yelling for someone to get their butts (nice version) in here now to help her.

That's when her body started to convulse. A tiny man skinny as a paper clip came running in with a bucket of water. He poured it onto her skin and she let out a blood curling scream.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think Hadlee is. What happened to make her like she is.**

**k, thanks!**


	10. Calloway

**Since, I didn't update really fast last time. I just hurried and wrote a chapter why I had a computer to type on. So, yeah.**

**Ok, so this chapter didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to ,so I'm sorry if you think it completely sucks.**

**Chapter 9**

**Normal (Hadlee's) POV **

_I sighed. Really? This was really start to annoy the crap out of me. I mean I was in the state between dreaming and being awake. Which gets really annoying when it happens over and over and over again._

_It's like you know your partially awake ,but all you can see is blackness. Then you try to get past it so you can wake up and as soon as you do you get sucked back under. Which is starting to happen again da-_

_I clinched my eyes shut and tried to block out the light that shined through my cell door. I haven't seen light in days. I've had to use my night vision to get anywhere in my cell/ room place._

_I opened my eyes when I heard the click of the door. Someone was in here. I could feel their eyes on me. I opened my eyes and rolled out of the way just in time to see a fist land into the solid concrete wall._

_I jumped to the side and ran to the door. For once they were stupid enough to leave the door unlocked. Their fault. I opened and flinched at the bright light. I was about to make a run for it when hands latched onto my shoulders. _

_I jumped and actually walked up the wall (crazy right?) and flipped making the hands release my shoulders I slid under the hound and jumped to my feet. I started running faster than I usually do._

_I took a sharp turn almost falling on my butt again. I needed to get to the control room, to let everyone out. But, that's a little hard when hounds are chasing you. A bunch of them. _

_And of course if it couldn't get worse, they had already sounded the alarm. Which is really loud by the way if you have enhanced hearing like I do. I was running faster and faster than I have ever before ,because I couldn't let the hounds catch me._

_Because if they did, there was no way I was going to escape or even live for that matter. _

* * *

I sat straight up in the hospital bed gasping for breath.

"She's Awake!" ,One of them shouted. After, I had caught my breath, got them to shut up for a minute I said, "What in the H.E. double hockey sticks happened?"

"You started bleeding everywhere on your face. Then your body started to glow and your eyes changed colors. Thor tried to touch you ,but you were to hot. Then you started having a panic attack and screamed then you blacked out." ,Tony said really fast and then starred at me like I was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Ummm...okayyy." ,I said starting to get out of bed.

"What are you doing?!" ,Bruce screeched.

"If you didn't get the memo, I hate hospitals." ,I said annoyed. I started ripping the tubes out of my arms and as soon as I ripped a blue cord off a loud beeping noise came from a machine.

And doctors started rushing in. I jumped out of bed only to have one doctor grab my arm, I looked over at the Avengers and they were still in shock. I started screaming. If a bunch of doctors were trying to grab you and one was trying to inject you with something wouldn't you scream?

Because, by now running was not an option. I crouched down and put my hands over my head still screaming. My felt my body start to heat up ,but this time there was only blood coming from my nose.

I could feel the power building up inside me and the fear of the scien-doctors getting to me. Scientists, what? Within seconds the thought left my mind and I felt the power rush out all at once.

I collapsed to the ground out of my crouched position and felt drained. I cracked open my eyes and gasped. I don't even know how to explain it, all I know is I'm not at SHIELD anymore.

I was in a room with white walls surrounding me, I was strapped in a chair there were things connecting to my head, and my clothes were different I was in white pajamas. Which I was only in when I was...crap.

I was dreaming. And I was in a flipping shock chair and I was dreaming. Just great. Especially since lately my dreams have been feeling more and more real. I raised my hand a little and saw the my hand float upwards ,but it was translucent.

Wait, a minute. I stood up and realized that there was someone else in the chair, not me. I looked at the person in the chair and gasped. It was Kia.

She normally had green vibrant eyes, she always had a smile on her face, she always looked unnaturally perfect. But, now her eyes were and dark green, she had blood all over her face, cuts and scratches covered her body.

Her eyes snapped open wide ,she was starring straight at me. That's when I felt it, I spun around to be face to face with Dr. Calloway. Wait, what? How did I know that?

The scientist was very tall he towered over me like a giant, he had bright blond hair, his eyes were dark creamy brown, and there was a scar running from his temple to his jaw.

All of a sudden I was sucked into a glimpse of a locked away memory.

_Calloway latched his hands onto my fore arms and sank his nails into my skin._

_"Look wha 've you dun'_ ",_Calloways Russian accent coming out showing signs that he was more than just angry. I some how managed to shake out of his grip and without thinking._

_ I brought my hand across his face and scratched him. It was the best I could do considering he had already broken my arm, a punch wouldn't have done much good. I looked up at his face he had a deep scratch going from his temple down to his jaw._

_I did what ant sensable person would do in this situation. I ran._

* * *

**Please Review.**

**And if you wouldn't mind checking out this story called "Blood Life" I would really appreciate it. It is by Supernovagirl12 and it is a Vampire Diaries Fanfiction.**

**Supernovagirl12 is my best friend in the whole entire world. Anyways that is her first fanfic so ...yeah. :)**


	11. The White Room

**I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I really suck at it if you haven't noticed it yet. I'm excited I finally get to update! **

**Okay I just moved into a new apartment and schools been crazy cause we're about to start TCAPs in a couple of weeks. Also I have no internet except for on my phone and it doesn't let me update so I have to use other peoples computers.**

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I quickly shut them. I was on a soft mattress in not my own but very soft clothing. I slowly opened my eyes this time. Everything around me was white.

I stood off of the bed which consisted of white bedding with white covers and pillows. There were no doors or windows just four solid white walls. The ceiling was also solid white.

There was no light anywhere. It was like all the white in the room made everything have light. I spun around a few time looking in every direction but nothing changed. My gaze turned upwards towards the ceiling.

There was now a gigantic black circle it was moving counter clockwise. I started to reach up to it so I could touch it but a voice stopped me.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A familiar voice said from behind me. I spun around to be face to face with someone in a solid white cloak.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You know exactly who I am." The voice said.

"No I don't"

"You do you just don't remember."

"What are you talking about?"

"See your absolutely clueless."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically "Now if you wouldn't mind feeling me in."

"Be patient-"

"-I am not a patient person."

"I know."

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked you first."

"And I am the one keeping you here and if you won't to leave than answer."

"Hadlee Hughes not a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?"

"Later." Chick with the cloak said "Sit down." She motioned towards to-two white chairs that appeared out of nowhere.

"Great are you freaking genie to?"

"No and what else am I?"

"A creepy person in a cloak." I said shrugging.

"Back to what I was saying."

"Umm..K. So can I call you something or should I call you the creepy person in a cloak?"

"Call me...Raven."

"Well that isn't creepy either." I said sitting down.

"It isn't." Raven said "There's something you need to know it is very important."

"Okay but first can you take the creepy cloak off of your head. Second needing to tell me something that is important is a personal opinion. So for all I know it could be something really stupid like I don't know you having a bug problem in your little bright room."

"This little bright room just so happens to be inside your little unbright mind." Raven snapped.

"Well someones grouchy." I muttered under my breath.

"Just listen to me." Raven said taking a deep breath "Please."

"Fine. Its not like I have much choice anyways."

"My name is Raven and I am fourteen years old. I was three days old when my parents were murdered. My father fended them off while my mother hid me. She hid me for as long as she could but it wasn't very long before they killed her to. I was a baby so I couldn't protect my self so the Xeavas kidnapped me. I grew up in a dark isolated room without so much as a bed to sleep on. The scientists took vials of my blood, injected me with several liquids and ran several tests on me. I learned how to train hand and hand combat and actually beat my components by the time I had turned seven. I then learned how to fight with several other weapons. When I turned nine-years-old they decided to move me to another room. This one had a bed and someone occupied the room. Her name was Kia-" I sucked in a deep breath. There is no way it could be the same Kia. I mean there were other Kia's in the world right? "-She had also just turned nine-years-old and had just moved into the room. We quickly became friends. We trained and trained together. Three years later when we turned eleven we met three others. Their names are Nichole, Melissa and Trey. Nichole was my older sister that I had never known of before then. Melissa and Trey were twins. We were all the same age. This kept on happening training and meeting new people. When I turned fourteen I had decided I have had enough of being treated like a lab rat ,they agreed. We made our escape plan and then took our first chance to use it. Someone had turned on us and told the scientist. We didn't know who it was. Kyle and I were in charge of the camera room. When we go there he turned on me. He knocked me out and the scientist that had been waiting outside came in and took me to the memory room. They took all of my memories and shoved into a little space in the back of my head. They used fake memories of someone else's life and ejected the memories into my mind. My new identity's name was Hadlee Hughes-" I sucked in a gasp. It couldn't be. "-Hadlee your name is Raven Blackburn and you are fourteen-years-old and what I just told you was a intro to your life."

I was speechless. This was just one really messed up dream. It had to be.

"You know as much as I do that what I speak of is the truth." Raven said finally pulling her hood back to reveal a girl that looked exactly like me.

"Your not helping this situation." I said massaging my temples.

"Yes but you're running out of time."

"What are you talking about?"

"You used one of your powers back at SHIELD. It was one of your more powerful powers. It wasn't your fault though. Earlier today Xeava picked up a signal on you and activated it. But SHIELD does not know that. When you wake up you will be at the time right before it happened. Use your protective power and know one can get to you unless you allow them to. But you can not let Xeava take control of you."

"What happens if I can't stop them?"

"Then you die. We die. Kia will die."

"Well that makes me feel so much better." I said sarcastically. Raven started to reply then look at the ceiling then back at me.

"You have to go back now."

"Why?"

"You just do." Raven said pausing then leaning over she whispered in my ear.

"Remember." Raven said. She pressed her palm to my forehead and I was sucked into the endless black hole.

* * *

**Reviews Please. :)**


	12. Interrogation

**I got awesome reviews so I decided to update again why I could use the computer. So here is a new chapey. Also I switch point of views a few times so if you get confused feel free to ask questions.**

**I'll try to update again soon. But, I don't know when that might be so sorry if it isn't that soon. Like I said before TCAPs are about to start so yeah.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Interrogation**

**Hadlee/Raven POV**

Almost everything after that happened in a blur. The black hole led to where the doctors were chasing me moments before I had cause the explosion. I accessed the protective power like Raven had told me to do.

A big ball of golden light had surrounded me into a protective circle. People shouted and screamed because they were frightened of something they didn't understand. All it was-was a giant ball of light that would not let you pass through it unless I allowed you to.

Someone had went and gotten Fury while many people tried to get to me. Fury had to coax me out of my protective circle. Somewhere between then and now Fury had led me to another conference room.

"Welcome to the freak show." Tony said when he saw me. Which received a lot of glares from the others in the room.

"Why big light surround you?" Thor asked confused.

"I didn't want the doctors to get to me." I answered simply.

"Hadlee, this way." Fury said leading into another room.

"Where's she-" Tony started. But the door closed cutting him off.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Actually its where you're going." Fury said walking ahead and down a hallway. I caught up to him ,he opened a door to the right and motioned for me to go inside. I did and he closed and locked the door behind me.

"Do you mind being asked some questions?" A female agent said walking into the room.

"You make it sound like I have a choice." I said sitting down in one of the chairs. The female just stood there for a moment before drawing her lips into a firm line.

"What is your name?"

"A name."

"Drop all the sarcastic comments that are going to come out of that little mouth of yours and answer the question."

"Well where else are they going to come from my butt?"

"What is your name?"

"I thought we already went over this." I said smiling "Fine, my name is..."

_Should I tell her or lie to her. But if I tell her do I tell her Raven or Hadlee? I mean she already knows my name._

"My name is Raven. Raven Blackburn, if you want my last name to."

"Don't lie. We both know your name is not Raven."

"If you know then why did you ask?"

"Okay." She said taking a deep breath "Lets try a diffrent question."

"Are going to repeat that one over and over again until you get the answer you want to?"

"Age?"

"Fourteen."

"Age?"

"Here we go again." I said throwing my arms in the air.

"Fine. What. Are. You." She said each word clipped.

"A person."

"What are you?"

"I told you a person. Geez...woman. What are you deaf of something?"

"You little..." The woman yelled. I chose to zone out then because this woman was starting to come up with some crafty words and I didn't want my mind to remember them.

"Agent Reerar!" Someone yelled from behind me. She shut her mouth.

"Reerar? Reerar is your last name? It it because you used to have a butt-but now you don't cause it's saggy?"

"Agent Hughes, please return the way you came."

"Love to." I said standing up so fast my chair knocked down. "Oppsie."

* * *

**3rd Person POC**

**(At Xeavas Cooperation) **

"CALS go into location mode." Doctor Calloway said to the computer.

"_Yes, sir._" The computer responded "_Who am I locating today_?"

"You are locating experiment 673B." Calloway said.

"_Locating experiment 673B._" CALS said. The computer screen showed a map of the world rotating using a tiny plus sign to mark the place the experiment was. "_Experiment 673B is found._"

The screen kept on focusing getting closer to the picture until is showed a hellicarrier in the air.

And then Buffy stakes Edward. The End.

"I need all the information you can get for me CALS" Calloway said excited.

"_Yes, sir. Her former name is Raven Blackburn. Age fourteen. Her new identitys' name is Hadlee Hughes. Age thirteen. She has recently became a agent for SHIELD-"_

"What?! You mean Fury has her?! That means he know about her?! That they had kids?! I want you to contact every one of the cooperation's allied with Xeava and tell them this situation! Now!"

* * *

**Kia's POV**

I struggled to even open my eyelids. The door that had opened seconds ago now slammed shut. The sound of footsteps, well more like stomps, echoes out through the cell.

"Kia." Calloway said smiling down at me.

"What do you want?" I said glaring.

"I wanted to tell you that I located Raven or should I say Hadlee. I believe that is her name now."

"Why are you doing this? She doesn't even remember who she is. She won't even receive the rest of her powers for decade if that."

"But see that is what you do not understand. She is the only one that has the power do what I need her to do."

"And what might that be?"

"That is for me to know and for you to not find out."

* * *

**Reviews are Loved! :) **


End file.
